1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle wheel, especially for trucks, having a rigid rim on which can be mounted a pneumatic tire of rubber or rubber-like material; the carcass of the tire is anchored in the tire beads by being looped around pull-resistant bead cores, and the beads are disposed on the radially inner periphery of the rim ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vehicle wheel of this general type, which up to now has been provided predominantly for automobiles, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,647 Kuhn et al dated Oct. 11, 1983, which belongs to the Assignee of the present invention. A deep bed or recessed mounting portion is provided with this heretofore known vehicle wheel for mounting the tire. A circumferential section of one of the tire beads is pressed into this deep bed so that the tire bead on the other side can be lifted over the rim flange.
With vehicle wheels for trucks, which are subjected to considerably greater loads, very stiff bead cores of steel cables having large core cross-sections are customarily utilized in the tires; these bead cores only permit a manual deformation to a very slight extent. Thus, with a wheel of the aforementioned type, such a truck tire could at best be mounted only with great difficulty without mechanical assistance.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a vehicle wheel which is suitable for use on trucks and other heavy vehicles, and according to which the tire can be mounted in a very simple manner, the tire is mounted on the radially inner side of the rim ring to achieve the good driving behavior known with the wheel of U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,647 Kuhn et al dated Oct. 11, 1983, and the tire wall leaves the rim at a very flat angle.